Inquisição espanhola
A Inquisição na Espanha atuou sob o controle dos reis da Espanha de 1478 até 1834. Esta Inquisição foi o resultado da Reconquista da Espanha das mãos dos muçulmanos, e da política de conversão de judeus e muçulmanos espanhóis ao catolicismo. A Inquisição foi um importante instrumento na política chamada limpeza de sangue contra os descendentes de judeus e de muçulmanos convertidos. right|thumb|250px|Pintura representando um "[[Auto de fé". Visões artisticas sobre o tema geralmente apresentam cenas de tortura e de pessoas queimando na fogueira durante os rituais, o que é historicamente falso.]] Contexto No século XV a Espanha não era um estado unificado, mas sim uma confederação de monarquias, cada qual com seu administrador, como os Reinos de Aragão e Castela, governados por Fernando e Isabel, respectivamente. No Reino de Aragão (na verdade, uma confederação de Aragão, Ilhas Baleares, Catalunha e Valencia) havia uma Inquisição local desde a Idade Média, tal como em outros países da Europa, porém ainda não havia Inquisição no Reino de Castela e Leão. A maior parte da Península Ibérica estava sob o governo dos mouros, e as regiões do sul, particularmente Granada, estavam muito povoadas de muçulmanos. Até 1492, Granada ainda estava sob o controle mouro. As cidades mais importantes, como Sevilha, Valladolid e Barcelona (capital do Reino de Aragão), tinham grandes populações de judeus em guetos. Havia uma longa tradição de trabalhos de judeus no Reino de Aragão. O pai de Fernando, João II de Aragão, indicou Abiathar Crescas, um judeu, como astrólogo da corte. Muitos judeus ocupavam postos de importância, tanto religiosos como políticos. O aragonês Fernando não pensava usar a religião como meio de controlar o seu povo, mas sim desejava as religiões judia e muçulmana fora de seus domínios, e a inquisição foi o meio que usou para atingi-lo. Muitos historiadores crêem que a Inquisição foi o método usado por Fernando para enfraquecer os seus opositores principais no reino. Possivelmente havia também uma motivação econômica: muitos financistas judeus forneceram o dinheiro que Fernando usou para casar com a rainha de Castela, e vários desses débitos seriam extintos se o financiador fosse condenado. O inquisitor instalado na Catedral de Saragoça por Fernando foi assassinado por cristãos novos. O papa não desejava a inquisição instalada na Espanha, porém Fernando insistiu. Ele persuadiu a Rodrigo Borgia, então bispo de Valencia, a fazer lobby (exercer influência através de um grupo de pressão) em Roma junto ao papa Sixto IV. Borgia teve êxito com a instalação da Inquisição em Castela. Mais tarde, Borgia teve apoio espanhol ao seu papado ao suceder Sixto IV, com o título de papa Alexandre VI. Sixto IV era papa quando a Inquisição foi instalada em Sevilha no ano 1478. Ele foi contra, devido aos abusos, porém foi forçado a concordar quando Fernando ameaçou negar apoio militar à Santa Sé. Fernando obteve assim o que desejava: controlar sozinho a Inquisição espanhola. A Inquisição e a expulsão dos judeus Fernando e Isabel indicara em 1481 para investigar e punir os conversos — judeus e mouros que diziam terem-se convertido ao catolicismo, mas que continuassem a praticar suas antigas religiões em segredo. Alguns judeus disfarçados tornaram-se padres e mesmo bispos. Os detratores chamavam os judeus convertidos de marranos, uma expressão pejorativa, que se crê significar porcos. Entre os anos 1486 e 1492, 25 autos-de-fé ocorreram em Toledo. Um total de 464 autos-de-fé contra judeus ocorreram entre 1481 e 1826. No total, mais de 13 mil conversos foram julgados entre 1480 e 1492. Modo de atuação A Inquisição, como uma corte religiosa, era operada por autoridades da igreja. Porém se uma pessoa fosse considerada herege, a punição era entregue às autoridades seculares, pois a igreja não derramava sangue. A tortura freqüentemente era usada como modo de penitência. As punições variavam: da mais comum (quase 80% dos casos), que era a vergonha pública (obrigar o uso do sambenito, uma roupa de penitente, usar máscaras de metal com formas de burro, usar mordaças) até ser queimado em praça pública, quando o crime era mais grave. A morte pelo garrote (estrangulamento) era usada para os arrependidos. Essas punições eram feitas em cerimônias públicas, chamadas autos-de-fé, que aconteciam uma vez por ano na maioria dos casos. Algumas pessoas acusavam outras por vingança, ou para obter recompensas da Coroa. A própria Coroa Espanhola beneficiava-se, ao desapropriar os bens dos conversos. A Inquisição também foi usada contra os primeiros focos do protestantismo, contra a disseminação das idéias de Erasmo de Roterdão, contra o Iluminismo e, no século XVIII, contra o Enciclopedismo. Apesar das ações das outras inquisições européias contra a bruxaria, as bruxas não eram o principal foco da inquisição espanhola. As acusadas de bruxaria eram normalmente qualificadas como loucas. Durante o governo de Napoleão Bonaparte a Inquisição foi suspensa na Espanha, porém foi reinstalada quando Fernando VII de Espanha subiu ao trono. O professor Cayetano Ripoli, garroteado em Valencia en 26 de Julho de 1826 foi a última pessoa morta pela inquisição espanhola. Em 15 de julho de 1834 foi finalmente abolida. A Inquisição também foi instalada no México e no Peru, porém foi abolida nestes países quando conseguiram a independência da Espanha. Pesquisas recentes sobre a Inquisição espanhola Pesquisas históricas recentes vêm contestando alguns fatos sobre a Inquisição. Em 6 de novembro de 1994, a BBC de Londres transmitiu o documentário "The Myth of the Spanish Inquisition" (O Mito da Inquisição Espanhola). Segundo o programa, que se baseia em anos de pesquisa em arquivos antes fechados, a inquisição espanhola – tida como a mais cruel e violenta – teve, na verdade, sua imagem distorcida por protestantes que queriam minar o poder da maior potência mundial na época: a Espanha. O vídeo explica que cada processo inquisitorial ocorrido foi registrado individualmente durante os 350 anos em que essa inquisição esteve ativa, mas somente agora esses registros estão sendo reunidos e analisados adequadamente. No programa, o professor Henry Kamen, especialista no campo, admitiu que esses registros são extremamente detalhados e vêm trazendo à tona uma visão da inquisição que é muito diferente da que estava cristalizada na mente dos historiadores (ele incluso). Henry Kamen lançou em 1999 o livro The Spanish Inquisition: A Historical Revision. (Yale University Press), que é uma revisão de seu trabalho de 1966 à luz das novas descobertas. A Igreja Católica também auxilia nas pesquisas, liberando todos os documentos que antes eram guardados em universidades católicas para aprofundamentos e estudos mais minuciosos sobre a Inquisição Espanhola. Curiosidades O grupo de humor britânico Monty Python fez referência a Inquisição Espanhola, que era composta por três cardeais, sendo um, o cardeal Ximenes, que dizia o bordão: "Nobody expects the Spanish inquisition!" traduzido para o português como "Ninguém espera a Inquisição Espanhola!". Referências * Henry Kamen, The Spanish Inquisition: A Historical Revision. (Yale University Press, 1999). ISBN 0300078803 * Henry Charles Lea, A History of the Inquisition of Spain (4 volumes), (New York and London, 1906-1907) * Emil van der Vekene: Bibliotheca bibliographica historiae sanctae inquisitionis. Bibliographisches Verzeichnis des gedruckten Schrifttums zur Geschichte und Literatur der Inquisition. Band 1 - 3. Topos-Verlag, Vaduz 1982-1992, ISBN 3-289-00272-1, ISBN 3-289-00578-X * Emile van der Vekene: La Inquisición en grabados originales. Exposición realizada con fondos de la colección Emile van der Vekene de la Universidad San Pablo-CEU, Aranjuez, 4-26 de Mayo de 2005, Madrid: Universidad Rey Juan Carlos, 2005. ISBN 84-96144-86-0 Categoria:História da Espanha Categoria:Idade Moderna